memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fede ricoGa89
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:USS Sioux.PNG" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 20:03, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. File uploads Please read our image use policy before you upload any more images. You uploads are clearly lacking the essential requirements outlined on that page, and as well, should be in the jpg format. Any further uploads not following these requirements will result in your being blocked, until you can demonstrate you can follow our guidelines. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 20:34, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Image uploads.... Please read the File use policy before uploading further images. Images without a proper citation won't be added to articles and will be deleted after several days. Tom (talk) 20:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Ship pics what is your source that confirms the earhart and Sioux are indeed the photos you posted? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:11, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :Indeed; I've removed them until we know what's what. They did not necessarily arrive in the order they were called out. 31dot (talk) 14:44, October 26, 2017 (UTC) ::READ THIS. RESPOND. -- sulfur (talk) 15:02, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello. When I started to see "Star Trek: Discovery", I used this website for see the starhips that are participated in the Battle of the Binary Star, and I found the video on YouTube, too. I saw this video twice at the same time, to associate a name listed by the Shenzhou's man at a starship, because all the names that the man sayed corresponded a specific starship in this website. In this way it was simple to locate the frontal view of the Sioux and the Earhart. The hardest thing was locate the rear view of this two starships, but I'm convinced that the other two photos are correct. These photos are screen of the video. I'm terribly mortified for my missing answers, but I'm new in this website and I don't understand a very lot of things about your rules. I've just noticed that there is no more the writing "Blocked" near my user name: thank you heartily for this and, again, I'm so sorry. (after written: I put some information about me in my profile).--Fede ricoGa89 (talk) 17:59, October 28, 2017 (UTC)